villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Varian
Varian is a young, brilliant, yet often clumsy alchemist and a recurring character in the Tangled series. He started out as an ally to Princess Rapunzel and her friends, but after a tragic accident involving his father and Rapunzel's inability to help him, he becomes the vengeance-seeking main antagonist of the season although he returned in the second season. He is voiced by Jeremy Jordan, who also played Winslow "Winn" Schott on Supergirl. Role in the Series See description above and personality section below. Personality A young but brilliant-minded scientist, alchemist, and inventor, Varian started out with a youthful idealistic view that sought to be of help to others through his work as an alchemist. But he was often at odds with his father and his wishes to make his father proud made him insecure and awkward, especially around other people. He is irritated by people calling his work magic when he insists it is science, and he has a progressive mind, wanting to help his village when it is under siege by mysterious spikes of unbreakable rock despite his father's wishes to pretend the problem doesn't exist. When one of his experiments in finding a solution goes horribly wrong that it entraps his father in unbreakable amber, Varian is overwhelmed with guilt and went to the only person he hoped could help, Princess Rapunzel. But due to a crisis going on, Rapunzel reluctantly turned Varian away, causing him to lose all faith in her and the royal family and the people of Corona, vowing to make them pay. He became bitter, spiteful, and manipulative, setting up a large-scale problem and tricking Rapunzel into helping him acquire the dried remains of the Sundrop Flower and hatefully telling her off for breaking her promise to help him should he ever come to her and turning him away from a moment of real need. Varian threw away his moral compass when he came to the conclusion he needed Rapunzel, not the flower, to free his father. He sent an automaton to attack her, which caused her father, King Frederic, to confine Rapunzel to a tower, and then willfully mutated his pet raccoon to attack the castle guard, distracting everybody while Varian kidnapped Rapunzel's mother, Queen Arianna. He showed himself to be remorseless to Arianna, spurning her sympathies and attempts to convince him not to go down this path. However, he does admit to her that he is aware of the path he's taken but feels he has gone too far to turn back. He's also proven incapable of taking responsibility for his actions because despite what happens to his father being his own fault he instead blames Rapunzel and the entire kingdom. Varian also proved to have excellent foresight, as he accurately predicted Rapunzel and Frederic would try to sneak up on him while their friends kept Varian's automatons occupied, and he went as far as to threaten Arianna by spilling the same amber mixture that imprisoned his father to do the same to the queen, in order to force Rapunzel to comply with his demands. When he realized Rapunzel's unbreakable hair could not free his father, Varian suffered an emotional breakdown and threatened that if he could not have a happy ending then neither would Rapunzel. He became murderous, virtually psychotic, and even after he was foiled and arrested, he seethed with a promise to his father he would make him proud. Frederic promised Rapunzel he would make sure Varian gets the help he needs and that he would do everything he could to free the boy's father. He was confirmed to return in the second season of the series, because his name is in the main voice cast of the season, although the circumstances leading up to his return are currently unknown. Quotes Gallery Wpid-Photo-Sep-15-2012-418-PM.jpg|Varien's evil stare. wpid-Photo-Sep-15-2012-418-P1M.jpg|Varien's dark side begins awake. The_Alchemist_Returns_31.jpg|Varian revealing his true and new colors to Rapunzel. Secret_of_the_Sun_Drop_31.jpg|Varian's evil grin. Varian_Evil.jpg|Varian's breakdown. Secret_of_the_Sun_Drop_33.jpg|Varian's defeat and arrest. Trivia * Varian have similarities with syndrome of the Incredibles: both used to be geeks boys that want to be respected and admired (Varian want to make proud to his father / syndrome want to be a hero to be famous), until that someone that they worship or see a friend turn their back to them (rapunzel broke her promise of help Varian / Mr incredible turn down the petition of syndrome of became his sidekick), causing that both begin to harbor a grudge against everyone for "forsake them". And finally, both became villains with the intentions to fulfill their objectives, even if it does mean make amoral actions. * In the fanbase, Varian is considered as the person that Hiro Hamada would become if he would be incapable of overcoming his hatred against Callaghan. As both are inventors that lose a family member (Varian lose his father / Hiro lose his brother), both blame rapunzel and Callaghan of this facts. But the difference is that Hiro was capable of overcame his hatred in the end, allowing keep himself in a heroic way, unlike Varian that allow that his hatred control his actions, causing his path to became a villains Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Teenagers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:In Love Category:Nemesis Category:Mentally Ill Category:Anti-Villain Category:Game Changer Category:Imprisoned Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Remorseful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Insecure Category:Grey Zone Category:Amoral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Perverts Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Magic